CAMA Y SUFRIMIENTO
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¿Cuál fue el motivo real por el que Twilight se convirtió en la discípula de Celestia? ¿Qué pasaría si el padre de Twilight hubiesen conocido a la princesa antes que a Velvet? ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE CONTENIDO LEMON.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: VERSIÓN DE CELESTIA

**Hola, bronies y lectores:**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot. En esta ocasión veremos por qué Twilight acabó siendo la aprendiz de Celestia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE CONTENIDO LEMON.**

* * *

**CAMA Y SUFRIMIENTO  
(Versión de Celestia)**

No sé por dónde empezar este diario, ¿O debería decir está confesión? No estoy segura de lo que quiero expresar. Muchos se han preguntado por qué Twilight Sparkle es mi discípula personal. Los sectores más elitistas de la nobleza siempre me lo han reprochado, esa pandilla de pelmazos hubiesen preferido que tomase como aprendiza a cualquiera chica de la aristocracia, especialmente si la elegida hubiese sido una hija de ellos. Lo cierto es que desde un punto de vista físico tienen parte de razón, podría haber elegido a cualquier otra niña, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta, que antes de conocer a Twilight yo era una persona un tanto elitista, no tanto como mi sobrino Blueblood u otros extremistas; no iba por ahí humillando e insultando a las masas, pero tampoco gustaba de juntarme con ellas, aunque a menudo tenía que hacerlo por mi condición de princesa regente pero no lo disfrutaba; procuraba actuar siempre con elegancia y educación, pero cuando menos tiempo pasase con la plebe mejor. Más adelante comprendí que no actuaba correctamente, e incluso me di cuenta de que los plebeyos eran los que mantenían Equestria con su trabajo, pero este cambio de aptitud no fue de un día para otro, tuvieron que pasar algunos años antes de que rectificase, y fue Twilight quien me hizo rectificar.

Teniendo en cuenta mi carácter de entonces ¿Por qué escogí a una plebeya como discípula? ¿Y cómo fue que me encariñe tanto con ella? Twilight cree que la escogí porque logró abrir el huevo donde estaba metido Spike; ja, ja, ja. No es cierto, para empezar la apertura de ese huevo es discutible, se abrió pero no de la forma que ella y todos los demás piensan. Para comprender el caso de Twilight hay que conocer primero a sus padres, y la relación de ellos para conmigo.

Todo comenzó antes de nacer Twilight, incluso antes de que naciese su hermano mayor, Shining Armor. Tres años antes del nacimiento de este último, su padre, Night Light, era el jefe bibliotecario de la biblioteca real del palacio de Canterlot. Por aquel entonces Night aun no había conocido a su actual esposa, Twilight Velvet. En aquel entonces yo tuve unos ataques de celo muy fuertes. No podía controlarlo, necesitaba sexo. Como Night era un apuesto semental me lo quedé para mí; prácticamente le convertí en mi esclavo sexual, lo de esclavo es una expresión; la esclavitud nunca ha sido legal en Equestria, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo le trataba... Él al principio se negó a mantener relaciones conmigo, argumentando que era un plebeyo, yo una princesa y apenas nos conocíamos. De entrada intenté seducirle un poco, en vista de que no cedía le ofrecí un gran aumento de sueldo si aceptaba, siguió negándose. Al final me enfadé, le amenacé con despedirle y mandarle arrestar si no se entregaba a mí, incluso le amenace con quitarle su casa. Finalmente él tuvo que aceptar. Todo se hizo en secreto, a espaldas de todo el mundo. La razón por la que le escogí a él fue porque me parecía guapo, además no podía abusar de un miembro de la nobleza, eso me traería problemas con la aristocracia; tampoco podía ser un militar porque eso levantaría cierta polémica. Night por el contrario era de origen plebeyo, de clase media y no tenía familiares o amigos poderosos que pudiesen defenderle de mí, además era muy atractivo; por tanto era el candidato perfecto para ser explotado sexualmente por una servidora. Además, si se piensa, dado mi desprecio de aquel entonces por la plebe, no tiene nada de raro que no tuviese reparo en humillarle.

La primera vez que lo hicimos fue más suave, yo tuve que hacerlo casi todo; desde chupársela hasta abrirme de cascos. Poco a poco las sesiones fueron más salvajes, comencé a ridiculizarle; le ponía una correa y le arrastraba como a un perro por toda la habitación, le azotaba con una fusta, a veces le atravesaba con un consolador metiéndoselo por el cu… A veces le disfrazaba de enfermero, o de conejito, de gatito, etc. En ocasiones nos disfrazábamos los dos. A menudo jugábamos a un juego que yo llamaba _el cucurucho; _él se tumbaba boca arriba, yo le cubría todo el cuerpo de chocolate, o de nata, o de helado, etc; a continuación comenzaba a lamerle todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello pasando por los hombros, las patas… y por último el pene. Otras veces era yo quien era lamida por él, siendo mi vagina lo último que chupaba. Siempre acabábamos con la llamada _"estocada",_ es decir, abriéndome de cascos y siendo penetrada por él. A pesar de todo, Night nunca se sentó atraído por mí, yo disfrutaba de todos estos juegos pero él no; en una ocasión me dijo _"¿Qué más queréis de mí? Ya me prostituís. ¿Creéis que voy a sentir placer de ser humillado?"_. Ahora que lo pienso veo que fui injusta. La relación se tendría que haber acabado ahí, no debí forzar las cosas; pero en aquel entonces pequé de egoísta, no me importó que él lo pasase mal, Night era mi juguete y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él.

Al principio solo practicábamos dos veces al mes, luego comenzamos a darle al tema tres veces a la semana. Al cabo de un año habíamos convertido el hábito en algo casi diario. Siempre lo hacíamos por la noche porque por las mañanas él estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, y yo tenía un país que gobernar.

Cuando llevábamos un año de relaciones sexuales, una noche Night me dijo que había conocido a una chica, su actual esposa, que llevaban saliendo varios meses. Me comentó que no deseaba seguir conmigo porque le parecía una infidelidad hacía ella; esa noche no hubo sexo. A la mañana siguiente mandé arrestar a la lagarta, no amaba al semental pero lo consideraba mío y esa mocosa no era quien para robármelo.

La chica fue conducida a las mazmorras del palacio real, permaneció varios meses cautiva pero no fue maltratada. Me ocupé de que fuese bien alimentada, y algunas guardianas femeninas la ayudaban a asearse, los guardias de la prisión me llegaron a preguntar el por qué de esa detención, les dije que no era asunto suyo. A los tres días de su arresto Night vino a verme a la sala del trono, me dijo que estaba muy preocupado porque su novia, es decir, la lagarta, había desaparecido. Le confesé la verdad, le dije que la muchacha estaba en las mazmorras; luego le chantajeé diciéndole que nunca más volvería a ver a la chica a menos él volviese a sus "obligaciones". Night aceptó volver a tener sexo conmigo pero me pidió a cambió que liberase a Velvet, me negué pero le autorice a visitarla siempre que quisiese, a condición de que nuestra relación y el arresto continuasen siendo un secreto. Le dije que si hablaba con alguien o trataba de escaparse la chica y él serían sentenciados a cadena perpetua.

Night volvió a ser mi esclavo sexual durante un mes, pero entonces me enteré de que todas las noches, después de estar conmigo se iba a las mazmorras y pasaba las noches con la lagarta, al amanecer se marchaba. Como había sido yo quien había autorizado esas visitas los guardias de las celdas no pusieron reparo alguno. De entrada me enfadé, pero luego me empecé a sentir mal conmigo misma. Night y Velvet se amaban, yo podía mantener encerrada a la chica o desterrarla pero eso no haría que Night me quisiera. Por otro lado ¿Estaba enamorada de él? No, de hecho creo que nunca he conocido el amor. Algunas personas piensan que el apareamiento tiene un matiz romántico, yo no lo creo. Para mí el sexo es un deseo biológico, y en algunos casos una necesidad en épocas de celo.

Finalmente puse en libertad a Velvet, cuando está llevaba tres meses de cautiverio. Les dije a los tortolitos que aceptaba su relación, y que se casasen pero impuse condiciones.

1. La relación entre Night y yo y el arresto de la chica continuaría siendo un secreto.

2. Aunque Night se casase continuaría teniendo sexo conmigo. No me importaba que también se lo montase con su esposa, pero no renunciaría a él.

3. Si Night y Velvet hablaban con alguien o trataban de escaparse, serían condenados a cadena perpetua, junto con sus hijos si los tuviesen.

4. Si de Velvet nacía un varón, este ingresaría en el ejército. Si el fruto de su vientre era una niña, cuando esta creciese un poco yo la adoptaría. Siempre había querido tener una hija, pero no podía hacerlo por mí misma, porque una alicornio solo puede embarazarse de otro alicornio macho.

Dos años después de aquello, es decir a los tres años de relación entre Night y yo, nació Shining Armor. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que él acabaría casado con mi sobrina? Conocí al semental el día de su nacimiento, pero nunca intimé mucho con él. De entrada me pareció un desperdicio, Night tenía y tiene un pene enorme pero su hijo lo tiene enano. Velvet me suplicó que no le hiciese a él lo mismo que a su padre, claro que no, ¿Cómo iba a hacérselo con un soldadito tan pequeñito? Además me gustan los sementales no los potrillos, no soy una pedófila. Nunca he abusado de un niño ni jamás lo haré. Night ya era un adulto cuando nos conocimos, y por aquel entonces aun no tenía novia, a Velvet la conoció cuando ya llevaba un año manteniendo relaciones conmigo.

Cuando Shining tenía ocho años, nació Twilight, con ella fue distinto. Desde su nacimiento me pareció una potrilla adorable. Ella creé que nos conocimos en la academia de Canterlot, pero se equivoca, nos vimos por primera vez en el hospital cuando ella nació, pero esto solo lo saben sus padres y yo. Twilight paso sus primeros siete años en compañía de sus padres, después de su séptimo cumpleaños quise adoptarla pero surgieron dificultades. Por un lado, al ser la niña una plebeya no podía justificar su adopción tan fácilmente, los sectores más elitistas de la nobleza se me habrían echado encima; por otra parte, separar a la niña de sus padres y hermano hubiese sido traumático para ella. Al año siguiente Shining que ya tenía 16 años entró como cadete en la guardia solar, aproveché que él estaba lejos de su hermana para organizar todo un teatro. La niña, que ya tenía ocho años, fue llevada a la academia de Canterlot, donde supuestamente ella abrió un huevo de dragón, pero lo que nadie sabe es que fui yo quien hizo que así fuese. Twilight realizó varios intentos fallidos; entonces ocurrió un imprevisto que me vino caído del cielo. Hubo un Sonic Rainboom, como yo estaba fuera del aula espiando desde una ventana, aproveché aquella explosión como telón para transmitir parte de mi magia a la niña, así ella logró abrir el huevo. Eso me permitió tomar a la pequeña como mi discípula personal; de esta manera parte de la crianza de la menor la protagonice yo, pero no hubo adopción formal. Aun así me organice con Velvet y Night para compartir con ellos los cuidados de la niña, puesto que como ya he explicado no quería separar completamente a Twilight de sus padres. A pesar de todo seguía manteniendo relaciones con Night a espaldas de sus hijos, y a pesar de las lágrimas silenciosas de Velvet.

En un año Twilight se había convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero entonces tuve miedo, ella no sabía que yo abusaba de su padre, pero algún día lo descubriría y me odiaría por ello. Tuve que elegir, podía ganarme el odio de la niña, o renunciar a Night; escogí lo segundo. Me daba rabia tener que renunciar al semental, pero me había encariñado mucho con Twilight, no soportaba la idea de hacerla daño, si ella me odiaba no podría soportarlo. Además mi sobrina Cadence, que era como una hija para mí, a veces hacía de niñera de Twilight, y yo ya sospechaba que mi sobrina estaba coladita por Shining. Por tanto si ambas se enteraban de que abusaba de Night me ganaría su desprecio. La mera idea de perder el cariño de mis niñas me parecía terrible.

Le dije al semental que a partir de entonces ya no mantendríamos relaciones. Eso pilló por sorpresa tanto a él como a su esposa, a cambio de solo les pedí que todo lo sucedido continuase siendo un gran secreto entre los tres, nunca nadie lo sabría. Y nunca nadie lo ha sabido. La relación con Night comenzó 3 años antes de que naciese Shining Armor, y finalizo cuando este último tenía 17 años, es decir, que duró 20 años; dos décadas enteras estuvo prostituyendo a aquel semental.

Pensé que el haber liberado a Night me pesaría, especialmente en mis épocas de celo, no fue así. Maté mis necesidades sexuales con polvos afrodisiacos, revistas Playboy e incluso muñecos hinchables. Podría haber buscado un sustituto pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pareciese una tirana que busca esclavos sexuales? Night fue el primero y el último esclavo sexual que tuve. Nunca hubo otros y nunca los abra.

Twilight me ha dado los mejores años de mi vida. Ella y el cariño que me dio me hizo darme cuenta de que debía interponer el bienestar de los demás sobre el mío propio. Con ella aprendí a valorar a todos mis súbditos por igual, a disfrutar de la compañía de los demás sin importar su condición social, a ser más respetuosa… A través de Twilight he mejorado como persona y como gobernante; sin ella no sería la yegua y la líder que soy ahora.

Lo único que no queda claro de todo esto es ¿Quién es la maestra y quién la discípula?

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué Twilight fue elegida por Celestia. Quise plantear mi teoría personal.

Admito que al final Celestia no recibió ningún castigo, pero en esta ocasión no quisé hacer un fic moral y políticamente correcto. En mis fanfics de varios capítulos, intento que las historias sean moralmente correctas, pero en este caso no era esa mi intención.

Aquí simplemente se planteo algo muy simple; cómo alguien que esta en el poder puede abusar de sus subditos y salir impune.

En cuanto a la reformación de Celestia, pues ella misma admite que fue por el cariño que sentía por Twilight, y en parte también porque sabía que a Cadence le gustaba Shining Armor. La idea es, como alguien que es una egoista puede cambiar a través del afecto de los demás.

Haré un segundo capítulo. Una segunda versión de la historia con Night Light como protagonista. Será el misma historia, pero enfocada desde el punto de vista del semental.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic.

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: VERSIÓN DE NIGHT LIGHT

**Hola, bronies y lectores.**

**En principio está historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero al final me decidí por un segundo y último capítulo. **

**En el capítulo 1 fue Celestia quien dio su versión de los hechos, ahora veremos lo que opina Night Light sobre lo que sucedió entre él y la alicornio blanca.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE CONTENIDO LEMÓN.**

* * *

**CAMA Y SUFRIMIENTO  
****(Versión de Night Light)**

Muchos se han preguntado por qué mi hija Twilight Sparkle fue elegida como discípula de la princesa Celestia. Fue una consecuencia de algo de lo que no me enorgullezco. No fue culpa mía nada de lo que sucedió, ni tampoco mi esposa, Twilight Velvet, es culpable. La responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido fue de esa miserable de Celestia. Presume de ser una persona bondadosa, amable y comprensiva; cuando en realidad es una arpía que utiliza a los demás como sus marionetas; y como es la líder suprema de Equestria nadie la cuestiona, ni nadie o nada le castiga. Celestia estuvo más de veinte años amargándonos la vida a mi esposa y a mí. Lo peor es que jamás ha sido castigada por ello. Ella dice que está arrepentida de lo que hizo. ¿Está arrepentida de haberme esclavizado durante más de dos décadas? Lo irónico es que actualmente su sobrina, Cadence, está casada con mi hijo mayor; cosa que nunca nos ha terminado de gustar a Velvet y a mí, pero ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Volcar nuestra ira contra Cadence? ¿Hubiese sido justo que una inocente pagase por los pecados de su tía? Estoy dando mucho rodeo, será mejor empezar la historia desde el principio.

Tres años antes de nacer mi primer hijo, Shining Armor, yo trabajaba como jefe bibliotecario en la biblioteca del palacio real de Canterlot; al principio todo me iba bien. Tenía un trabajo que me gustaba y un estilo de vida estable. No podía imaginarme que estaba a punto de convertirme en un esclavo del sexo. En Equestria nunca había sido legal la esclavitud ni tampoco la prostitución. ¿Cómo imaginar las intenciones de la princesa del sol?

Un día vino a verme Celestia; comenzó a hablarme de forma muy amigable, casi seductora. Me invitó a cenar con ella, me extrañó aquel convite pero fui lo suficientemente tonto como para aceptar. Esa noche la princesa y yo cenamos en el salón principal del palacio, ella llevaba un vestido rojo muy elegante, en vez de su corona habitual se había puesto una diadema. Pensé que quizás quisiese hablar de mi trabajo en la biblioteca, pero no. Se pasó toda la noche intentando cortejarme ¿Debí sentirme alagado? Quizás pero no fue así. No era capaz de mirar a Celestia como una yegua, ella era mi gobernante, mi líder, mi soberana. Durante los siguientes 10 ó 15 días su majestad intentó ligar conmigo, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más rechazo me producía.

Finalmente ella se harto de mi rechazo, fue directa y me dijo que quería tener sexo conmigo. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Ella quería acostarse con un servidor? ¿Por qué? Para eso hubiese sido más práctico que se buscase un novio; había varios solteros entre la aristocracia; me sentí ofendido y me negué a ello. Ella insistió un poco, me dijo que solo sería sexo, que no tenía que comprometerme a nada, solo acostarme con ella; me seguí negando; entonces me ofreció un gran aumento de sueldo; eso me hizo sentirme más ofendido, además de querer que lo hiciésemos ¿Quería convertirme en un putón de lujo? Al final su majestad mostró su verdadero rostro, la cara de la tiranía. Celestia me amenazó con despedirme, con confiscar mi casa y mis escasas propiedades y encarcelarme de por vida, a menos que aceptase a ser su esclavo sexual, no tuve elección y acepté. Al principio se supone que la relación (si es que a eso se le puede llamar relación) iba a durar uno meses pero al final fueron 20 años de prostitución y malos tratos.

Celestia me sometió a humillaciones constantes, me dijo que por haberla rechazado la primera vez debía ser castigado. Me ponía una correa de perro con la que me arrastraba por la habitación, me azotaba con una fusta, me obligaba a disfrazarme de gatito, enfermero o cualquier otra cosa; y otros jueguecitos denigrantes que prefiero no describir.

Al principio practicábamo veces al mes, pero pronto habíamos convertido el hábito en algo casi diario.

Un año después de comenzar aquel infierno yo conocí a mi actual esposa, Twilight Velvet. Le dije a Celestia que había conocido a mi poni especial, y deseaba formar una familia con ella. La princesa en principio no dijo nada, pero al día siguiente Velvet desapareció, a los 3 días me enteré de que estaba prisionera en las mazmorras del palacio real. La muy miserable de la princesa me chantajeó, diciéndome que no volvería a ver a mi amada a menos que continuase a su servicio. Tuve que volver a ser explotado por ella, le supliqué que liberase al amor de mi vida, pero se negó. ¿Cómo pudo negarse? ¿Cómo podía dormir tranquila tratando así a dos personas que se amaban? Sin embargo, recibí permiso para visitar a Velvet en las mazmorras siempre que quisiera. Cada noche, después de complacer a la bestia, me iba a los calabozos, los guardias me dejaban pasar la noche con la mujer de mi vida, así estuvimos un mes entero; pero todo volvió a cambiar. Celestia la Bestia se enteró de mis visitas nocturnas, para mi sorpresa no pareció enfadarse sino que liberó a Velvet y nos dijo a ambos que si queríamos casarnos ella no se opondría. Por un momento pensé que la princesa había tenido un brote de conciencia, que estaba arrepentida; que ingenuo fui. Todo era una maniobra para tenernos controlados. Aquella bestia nos impuso unas condiciones denigrantes para permitir la liberación de mi amada y mi casamiento.

1. El arresto de mi esposa y la relación entre aquella tirana y yo continuarían siendo un secreto.

2. Aunque me casase debía seguir manteniendo sexo con aquella impresentable. Podía mantener relaciones con mi esposa, pero solo si no renunciaba a ser el esclavo sexual de la princesa, que de princesa no tenía nada.

3. Si Velvet o yo hablábamos con alguien o tratábamos de escaparnos, seriamos condenados a cadena perpetua, junto con nuestros hijos si los tuviésemos.

4. Si de Velvet nacía un varón, este ingresaría en el ejército. Si el fruto de su vientre era una niña, cuando esta creciese un poco la bestia la adoptaría.

La cuarta condición nos aterrorizaba a Velvet y a mí. ¿Qué pensaba hacer aquella mala mujer con nuestros hijos, si los teníamos? ¿Los prostituiría también?

Dos años después de aquello, es decir, cuando ya llevaba tres siendo el esclavo sexual de Celestia. Nació mi primer hijo, Shining Armor. Velvet le suplicó a la tirana que no le hiciese al pequeño lo mismo que había hecho conmigo, yo también supliqué. Celestia nos dijo que no temiésemos por el niño, que no pensaba hacerle nada y que además no le gustaban los menores; pero pese a todo mi esposa y yo teníamos muchísimo miedo, temíamos por nuestro hijo. La alicornio, que hasta ese momento, nos había hospedado y retenido en palacio, nos hizo mudarnos a una casa en la ciudad; nunca he comprendido por qué lo hizo, ella dijo que era para nuestra comodidad, pero siempre he sospechado que algunos de los guardias del palacio empezaban a sospechar de las relaciones de la tirana con un servidor, por desgracia nunca he podido confirmar tales sospechas.

Cuando Shining cumplió cuatro meses de edad. Mi esposa y yo tratamos de huir con el niño, queríamos ir fuera de Canterlot, incluso fuera de Equestria. Fuimos sorprendidos y arrestados, los guardias nos llevaron a presencia de la tirana. Aquella princetucha se enfadó. Durante un año Velvet regreso a la mazmorra y mi hijo fue retenido por Celestia, quien se lo confió a una de sus criadas, está última no aprobaba lo sucedido con mi esposa y conmigo pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? La doncella me confesó que ella sabía de mi situación, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su majestad por temor a las represalias, me dijo que ella no tenía marido ni hijos, pero sí padres, los cuales ya eran mayores. ¿Quién sabe cuánta gente estaría siendo explotada y amenazada por Celestia la Bestia? Durante todo un año no pude ver a mi esposa; a mi hijo lo veía una vez al mes, bajo la complicidad de la criada, pero teníamos que hacerlo muy en secreto.

Finalmente, después de un año Velvet fue liberada. Celestia la Bestia nos dijo que aquello había sido un aviso, la próxima vez que intentásemos huir lo consideraría una traición, y por tanto nunca más se me permitiría ver a mi familia, ni tampoco Velvet y yo volveríamos a ver a nuestro hijo. Después de aquello ya no tuvimos valor para volver a rebelarnos. Continué acostándome con aquella tirana.

Al cabo de siete años sucedió algo que tuvo un gran impacto en todo el país. Hasta ese momento no se sabía, pero Celestia tenía una hermana que residía en Saddle Arabia. Dicha hermana había muerto junto con su marido en un accidente, dejando a su hija huérfana. Como Celestia era la tía de la pequeña tuvo que aceptar su custodia. Todo esto dejaba muchas dudas, que nunca se han resuelto. ¿Por qué la hermana de Celestia vivía fuera de Equestria? ¿Por qué no se conocía su existencia? ¿Por qué la sobrina de Celestia nunca había conocido a su tía hasta ese momento? Era todo muy raro. Sin embargo, en una de mis "sesiones" con la tirana ella me habló ligeramente del tema. Me dijo que hacía años ella y su hermana discutieron porque ambas se enamoraron del mismo semental, y al final él escogió a la hermana de mi esclavizadora, Atenea. Después de aquello Atenea y su esposo fueron desterrados de Equestria.

Resultó que mi hijo y la nueva joven princesa tenían la misma edad. Desde el momento en que se conocieron parecieron gustarse, pero yo tenía miedo. Temía que la joven My Amore Cadenza acabase haciendo con mi hijo, lo mismo que su tía había hecho conmigo; aunque por aquel entonces ambos tenían tal solo 7 años, pero ¿Qué pasaría conforme creciesen? Velvet mantuvo la calma, argumentando que no teníamos derecho en culpar a una niña pequeña por los pecados de su tía. Tenía razón pero pese a todo ambos estábamos muy asustados.

Un año después de aquello nació mi segunda y última hija, Twilight Sparkle. Ella creé que conoció a Celestia en la academia, en realidad se conocieron en el hospital cuando mi pequeña nació, pero eso solo lo sabemos mi esposa, la tirana y yo.

Cuando Shining cumplió los 16 ingresó como cadete en la guardia solar. Twilight, que ya había cumplido los ocho hizo una prueba de ingreso para la academia de unicornios superdotados de Canterlot, o mejor dicho, la prueba era para convertirse en la mascota de Celestia la Bestia. Twilight logró abrir un huevo de dragón, se encariñó desde el principio con el dragoncito recién nacido y quiso quedárselo, pero como era una niña al final fuimos Velvet y yo quienes criamos al dragón, al que mi hija puso por nombre Spike.

Un año después, cuando mi hija ya había cumplido los 9, ocurrió algo muy extraño, fue como un milagro. Celestia prescindió de mis servicios, dijo que ya no era necesario que siguiese acostándome con ella. Fue muy raro. ¿Después de 20 años de explotación me liberaba sin más? Ella dijo que se había encariñado con Twilight y no deseaba hacerla daño, dañando a sus padres. Quiero creer que está explicación es cierta pero me sorprendería. Creo que Cadence sospechaba de las relaciones de Celestia conmigo, pero nunca he podido confirmar tales sospechas; podría preguntarle a mi nuera pero me da miedo hacerlo, ella adora a su tía y mi pregunta podría destrozarla la vida. Sin embargo, es cierto que Celestia la Bestia se había encariñado con Twilight y con Cadence, lo cual demuestra que incluso las malas personas tienen sentimientos.

Cadence se empezó a encariñar mucho con Twilight, hasta el punto que muchas veces llegó a cuidar de ella. Era algo irónico, la niñera de mi hija era la sobrina de mi esclavizadora.

Finalmente, después de varios años Shining y Cadence se casaron. Afortunadamente su relación, su noviazgo y posterior matrimonio siempre se llevo a cabo de forma honesta, de la manera correcta.

Celestia jamás recibió ningún castigo por lo que hizo. Así son las cosas. Los poderosos abusan de su poder y nadie les castiga por ello. Los abusos de la tirana duraron 20 años y aun sigue sin ser castigada.

FIN DEL FANFIC

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

En el anterior capítulo vimos está historia desde el punto de vista de Celestia. Ahora hemos conocido la versión de Night Light. Habrán notado que hay datos nuevos que Cely no mencionó; es normal. No es lo mismo que la historia la cuente la agresora, a que sea narrada por la víctima.

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen sus reviews.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
